Isn't It Cold Outside
by RCs Fix
Summary: A corporate espionage and sabotage case starts the week off.  Something gets stuck in everyones head.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N There's a total of three chapters and I'll be adding the next chapter soon.**

**Chapter 1**

Neal rolled out of bed and walked to his window and looked upon the city. A few wispy clouds but generally blue sky and sunshine. So much better than a jail cell.

Without thinking about it he knew deep down that whatever transpired today he would make enjoyable. He smiled to himself and walked to the shower to start his day.

* * *

Dark gray suit, white shirt, baby blue tie. He looked in the mirror as he grabbed his hat and overcoat on the way to the door.

During his walk to the office he watched people, little eccentricities.

For a block it seemed everyone was checking their reflections in car windows or doors, then the next block everyone was too busy on their phones, then the next everyone was eating, too focused on their bagels and doughnuts.

It made him smile. Each group Neal would pick out someone and think how easy it would be to slip his hand into their coat, their back pocket or their purse and in three blocks he knows he'd have over three hundred dollars.

He wouldn't do it, not at least while he was tied to his anklet, but his mind still saw all these opportunities present themselves. Feeling a little guilty he decided he needed to look at something else.

There was just enough frost on the trees that each one seemed to glow and sparkle in the sunlight. It was truly beautiful in its simple elegance.

* * *

The coffee shop had a Dean Martin Christmas CD playing.

"What can I get you, Neal?" The barista smiled.

"I love this song, Sherry, I'll take the usual please"

Sherry was singing quietly as she readied Neal's cup, "My mother will start to worry"

Neal picked up the duet, "Beautiful, what's your hurry"

Sherry was embarrassed but didn't stop singing, "My father will be pacing the floor"

"Listen to that fireplace roar" They both stopped, looked at each other and smiled.

Neal paid for the coffee and headed out the door, "Put some records on while I pour..."

* * *

"Good morning, Diana" Neal said.

"Morning, Neal"

"Good Morning, Jones" Neal smiled

"Morning, you're in a good mood" Jones noticed.

No reason not to be Neal thought as he walked to his desk, "Baby, it's cold outside."

Jones asked, "What's that?"

"Oh I heard this song and it's stuck in my head."

Jones nodded.

Neal stripped off his overcoat, sipped his coffee and looked at the clock on the wall. The morning meeting would start in a few minutes, what would he help them solve today?

* * *

Peter sat at Hughes' desk, Hughes stood behind it looking out the window. He turned around, his arms crossed. His right hand went up to his chin.

"This is a tough one, Peter, he's a Senator. We need to make sure we have enough on Appleton that there are no questions. Dot every i and cross every t, Peter. If you do that we'll be okay."

* * *

Peter called Diana into his office. "You're going to be busy, but if you think you can do it I could really use your help."

"Tell me what you need, boss?" Diana asked.

"You know how much we have seen on Senator Appleton and the ties with Fowler and Larsson, as head of the foreign relations committee he has ties to a number of foreign government officials.

We need to know what his involvement is, his interest in the music box and what he hopes to get from all of this."

Diana nodded, "We know who had the music box, as well as a number of people who wanted it as well. I'll make some contacts and look into the history and folklore as well."

"Thank you." Peter looked at his watch, "Guess we better get ready for today's meeting."

* * *

They were sitting around the table in the conference room, Peter at the head of the table standing with a stack of folders.

"The term 'corporate espionage' has existed for eighty years or more, Coke and Pepsi, GM and Volkswagen, but industrial spying can be traced as far back as Europeans trying to get the process to make Chinese porcelain in 1712."

Peter slid a folder to each person sitting at the table, "The Smartphone industry has seen more that fifty five percent growth in the first half of this year. Companies are fighting to come up with the 'next' must have application for these phones."

Peter walked around the table, coffee in hand, enjoying the chance to get his team up to speed. He'd had a great run by FBI standards, better closing rates than those Smartphone's growth. He looked out the window to conceal the smile.

"You'll see on the second page that the Step four ward company..." the logo was a foot print with their name, Step4ward emblazoned across it, "believes that their last three applications were stolen by their competitors."

Peter looked at everyone at the table locking eyes briefly with each person. No questions.

"With over one hundred fifty million smartphones sold just this year companies selling these applications will make millions of dollars or lose it for not being first to market.

"We believe there is a number of ways Step four wards information might have been stolen; employee, either direct or through the building, like a janitor, a visitor, or through network eavesdropping, spyware or hacking.

Neal raised his hand.

"Yes, Neal?" Peter asked.

"This isn't really my area of expertise. How am I going to help?" Neal wanted to get this moving, the meeting was moving too slowly for him.

"I'll get to that in a minute."

"We've talked with Paul Hansen, the owner, and he is hiring a new employee. That will be Diana, in quality control. He is also hiring the Competitive Intelligence Services firm. Neal, you'll be Nick Halden, his contact at CIS.

"Jones, I'll need you to setup and analyze a trace of all network traffic in and out of their location. We need to know where it's going and who is getting it."

Peter sat down and they went over what each would do and how they'd go about trying to track down who was stealing and how it was being done.

* * *

Diana was the first to show up as an 'eager' new employee. She was in orientation when Neal walked in the door and greeted the receptionist. "Good morning, I'm Nick Halden, CIS." He smiled. "Here to see Paul Hansen."

This was business casual to the Nth degree. Most employees wore jeans and T-shirts even in winter, the receptionist was the best dressed in nice slacks and a blouse.

Neal felt he was appropriately dressed down in his 'CIS' polo shirt and wind breaker.

"Are you from, like, the TV show, 'Crime Investigators'" The receptionist asked. Had to be from California.

Neal saw the name plate on the desk, "Crime Scene Investigators? No, Michelle, Competitive Intelligence Services." Neal handed a business card to Michelle. She pressed a button on her phone.

"I thought for this time of year it would be cold outside" There it was, the song was back in his head, he unzipped his windbreaker. The office was warm and Neal didn't mind the short sleeves.

Paul came out and greeted Neal and lead him through the labyrinth of office cubicles to the offices in back.

* * *

In Paul's office, Paul handed Neal a list of all employees, and a chart of the different departments and explained what each group did.

"Do you have any questions?" Paul asked.

"Do you rent this space?"

"Yes, of course"

Neal asked, "Do you contract for janitorial?"

"Yeah"

"How about other vendors, insurance agents and anyone's family?"

"Ooooh" The light went on and Paul realized he had too many people with access to his office space. "Well, I'll take the info you give me and put it in place, but how is this going to work?"

Neal asked, "What have you told them about me?"

"You're a consultant to help with security"

"Good, when does your new product come out?"

"Next week."

"OK, Thanks." Neal looked at all the paper work, "I'll review everything you've given me, work with my associates and come up with a game plan. I should be able to tell you more in a day or two."

* * *

Diana was on her phone driving away from Step4ward. "Hi boss, I told them that I had a previous doctors appointment and would be in late tomorrow, but I was shown my desk and I put the 'sniffer' on line to track the network traffic. Jones should be able to check everything in and out now."

"Great. Try to get some sleep tonight", Peter suggested, "you're going to have some busy days coming up."

"I know, thanks." Diana was thanking Peter for his concern but also for the opportunity to do such a high profile assignment, even if no one would know about it for some time.

She knew Peter understood.

* * *

Neal read through all the documentation Paul had provided, department function, employee lists and resumes.

Developers created, Network team stored the data as well as gave access, Quality Control, tested and reported bugs, Customer Support walked buyers through their issues, Marketing made it look pretty in advertisements and then there were a few admin staff as well.

Through interviewing Neal started to trim the list of suspects.

Marketing sold the product, usually with little idea of what it actually did. They didn't need to know, they were selling opportunity and they did their best to pump up the product. "It'll comb your hair and deliver your babies for all I know", their department head had said. This was a nine to five job and he really didn't care what he did as long as he got a paycheck. Marketing seemed to be a long con, Neal thought he could fit right in.

Take them off the list.

Customer Support walked people through a script telling them how the products should work. Few even had the applications.

Neal didn't suspect them either.

The small development group was low on his list as well. They worked hard on creating new products and wanted credit for the work they did.

QC did not have access to the code, but to a working copy. These would go into another pile.

There were a few admins and the Network team that had access and opportunity. Neal would take this list to Peter.

* * *

Peter pressed a button on his dash and hung up with Diana and before he could move his hand away Neal was calling.

"Hi, Peter"

"Hi, Neal, what have you found out?

"I found out that I really don't like regular jobs, I don't know that this one is one I would last long at."

"You're only there until we figure this out." Peter said to relieve Neal of any concerns.

"I've gone through all the names and resumes, we have four network guys, three administrative assistants, three QC and then Paul himself. Eleven employees we need to run background on."

"Great, send them over to Jones. Are you headed home?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. Question for you, do I have to wear the same shirt tomorrow?"

"You sure do, you have to look like an employee of CIS, you can wash it though."

"I plan to." Neal sighed.

* * *

Peter pulled up to his house, glad to be home.

Who would have ever thought that he would be investigating a seated high ranking US Senator.

He thought about that as he grabbed his briefcase and shook his head, crazy world.

Elizabeth opened the door, "How's Italian sound?"

"I love Italian." Peter smiled. He could smell the garlic bread as he walked up the stairs.

El hugged Peter and kissed him, "How was your day today?"

"Running two investigations, one is something very few people will ever know about, the other might land me on TV."

They closed the door.

El smiled, "Oh the famous Peter Burke, FBI." She teased, she knew Peter didn't care to be on the television, didn't want it.

Peter gave her another kiss, smiled and said, "If I'm right, you may not be too far off."

El could see past his smile and deep in Peters eyes she could see he had a lot on his shoulders with this one.

* * *

Neal opened his door to find Mozzie drinking his wine.

"Hi, Mozzie, make yourself at home."

"I did, this is good." Mozzie said raising his glass, "Appleton has a lot of secrets."

Neal pulled off the polo shirt and grabbed his sleeveless t-shirt.

"You gonna go work out?" Mozzie asked.

"I should, but I have to wear this again tomorrow." Neal said, holding up the polo shirt.

"They didn't get you two?" Mozzie asked.

"We weren't sure I'd need to go back. Tell me about Appleton."

Mozzie got up from the couch and walked over to the table where a file was sitting. He set his wine down, pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Come, sit."

Neal swung the chair around next to Mozzie, "What did you find?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Neal and Peter found each other in the coffee shop before work.

Dean was singing again. Peter looked at Neal, "I like this song, it was in Elf."

"It's a classic" Neal admitted.

The weather had turned a bit colder, which fit the song and then Peter was humming, then sung, 'Baby, It's Cold Outside'

"It's an earwig" Neal said in the elevator

"What's that?" Peter asked surprised at the wording..

"That song, it'll get stuck in your head and it's not coming out."

* * *

Everyone collected in the conference room.

Peter was the first one there and he was looking through the files and still humming.

Diana said, "That sounds familiar."

Jones looked at Peter and then at Neal, "Isn't that the song you were singing the other day?"

"I told you, Peter, it'll get stuck in your head." Neal said while nodding to Jones.

Diana asked Neal, "Did we get you two identical shirts?"

"No, washed and ironed it last night." There was nothing nice about wearing the same shirt two days in a row. His face spoke to his disgust.

Jones brought in a bagel and had just taken a bite when Peter started talking.

"Neal came up with a list of names yesterday. Jones, what did you find out?"

Jones grabbed his coffee and took a big swig, but it was still very hot. He held up a finger.

Jones made a pained look, too much bagel and too hot a coffee. "Ouch."

"Don't hurt yourself." Peter said.

"Sorry. I went through all the names Neal provided, plus family that has visited the office as well as their insurance guy and janitorial service." Jones wiped his forehead, and continued. "There are couple people with some money issues. One guy on the network team, Rusty McCree, and he also has some suspicious purchases lately. Then the receptionist Michelle Oldfield.

"Both have come into money about the same time Paul is saying the first program was stolen."

Jones had a stack of papers, he handed the whole stack to his left. Peter took from the top and passed the stack to his left.

It was possible that the two were working together or separately, or guilty of something else.

Peter's gut told him this was more complicated than they knew.

* * *

Diana walked into Peter's office and closed the door.

"Appleton has a lot of secrets." she started off, "Numerous closed door meetings in his offices, his public calendar has fake names or holes. He's been covering his tracks for a long time."

Peter stared, hopeful that something would crack this exterior wall and get them in.

Diana continued, "If we subpoena his records he'll know we're on to him. If he has people like Fowler and Larsson, then they'll be after us and who knows what will happen then."

Diana wasn't afraid, just stating facts. These people would be burying everything they might find deeper and deeper.

Peter realized this is what Diana was telling him, "We'll just have to get to those secrets first."

Peter pulled out a folder and handed it to Diana. "Here is some background on Congressional Oversight Committee Chairman Edward Bower. Appleton and Bower don't really know each other. So we're in luck."

Diana flipped open the folder and saw the photo of Bower. Average looking middle aged man, the most striking thing, a bad comb-over.

Peter sipped his coffee while watching Diana browse the file.

"Hughes contacted Bower and Bower has agreed to help. Information on your contact is in the file."

* * *

Diana was on the phone with a Secret Service agent.

"Agent Barrigan, we will pull identical detail on each Senator on the Foreign Relations Committee as part of the annual reviews."

"Good", Diana said, "So no red flags will be thrown?"

"We don't do every group every year, it's random. It's just become their year. This can take a few days to get everything. We'll do our normal process, but we'll send you everything we get on Appleton as soon as we get it."

"Thanks."

* * *

Jones was going over the data from the network sniffer with Peter.

"McRee is gambling online.", Jones said, "He spends up to six hours a day in two different poker sites. There's a girl in Customer Service that spends her time on Facebook. Not much else goes out, an occasional check to weather dot com and some emails to family here and there."

"And Oldfield?" Peter asked.

"She left the office, went to dinner, alone, it was fast food, and then met up with millionaire Gary Barnes at BrainBusters software headquarters." BrainBusters is the largest software company in the world.

"Michelle is the receptionist, how did she get access to the code?" Peter wondered, "I bet if we question Rusty we'll find out."

* * *

Peter and Neal pulled up to the Step4ward offices. Jones had pulled up moments before and stayed there in the van, listening and watching.

Neal walked into the reception area a step ahead of Peter. Michelle was placing a CD into a small boom box, "Oh, Hi, I heard this down at the Coffee Scoop, I had to buy it for this song alone."

The first few notes of Baby, It's Cold Outside started playing, Neal looked at Peter eyes wide. The song was stuck in everyone's head.

"We're headed to see Paul." Neal told her.

"OK." Then she started singing, "This evening has been..."

Neal pointed to a walkway on the left and Peter followed. After a few steps Neal said, "She's good, sure she'll run?"

"Jones will be at the door by now waiting on her, we haven't seen McRee yet and I'm sure she's already in the elevator.

* * *

Rusty explained, "I like to gamble, and every so often I win big. Michelle had caught me a few months back and said she wanted to learn the game. She came back here every day at lunch and when it was slow up front. She would play on my other computer over there."

Rusty pointed to a PC on the opposite side of a work table.

Neal asked, "How long did it take for her to catch on?"

"Oh, pretty quick, though she didn't seem to win much. Everyone was gone for lunch and the two of us sitting here playing online poker. It was nice just to see a pretty face."

Neal walked over to the PC, the administrator program was up. "Active Directory" Peter said.

Rusty agreed, "Yeah, pretty simple really. I always have it up on that one."

"That answers that." Neal said.

Peters cell phone rang. He flipped it open, "Yes, Jones, do you have her?"

Jones said he did.

* * *

Neal and Peter stopped briefly by Paul's office to give him a heads up on what had happened.

"We'll have someone come by and remove the sniffer Diana put in place. We'll let you deal with your other employees." Peter looked at Paul. Paul was still in shock.

Peter smiled and said, "We'll have a full report and give you a debrief in a few days as well."

Neal and Peter headed out the door.

"I didn't need to wear this shirt today." Neal said

"I like to see you work outside your comfort zone." Peter smiled.

"You're evil, you know that, right?" Neal said with a smile.

In the elevator Neal leaned against the back, "I'd like to talk to you about Appleton. There's something new."

Peter was surprised at how quick Neal got his information. "Diana is looking into him, there is a lot going on and we need to keep it quiet."

"Understood", Neal said, "but this seemed so out there I wanted you to know."

* * *

Michelle sat at a table and Peter was on the other side. A camera was pointed at her with the feed going to another room where Neal and Jones watched.

Michelle was scared, but confident.

"Michelle Oldfield"

"Yes" she said.

"Tell us everything and this can go a lot easier on you."

No hesitation, Michelle started talking, "I work for Gary Bower at BrainBusters in their E and S department."

Peter asked, "E and S?"

"Espionage and sabotage" she explained, "You don't think they come up with all those programs by themselves do you?" It was a rhetorical question. "Gary buys companies, threatens companies, bullies companies or straight out steals from them, it's how he got on top."

"How long has he done this? Peter asked.

"Well, it was in place when I started five years ago and I'd guess probably from the start, it's how he got his first operating system."

Michelle started writing, "Here is the name of the BrainBuster app, the company we stole it from and when, for each case I was on."

"Thank you. You played the dumb blonde to a T."

"Thanks, it's my specialty." she smiled.

"You could have worked for the government, how'd you end up there?" Peter pointed to the other side of the table.

"I had a poor credit rating five years ago and couldn't get hired because of it." Michelle explained.

"How would you like working with us for a while?" Peter asked.

Jones looked to Neal, "I didn't expect that."

Neal was still staring at the screen, "I did. We found out that Appleton has known Bower for years and owns more stock in BrainBusters than anyone, except for Gary himself. Under a dummy corporation though."

Jones looked at the screen and than back to Neal, "Really?"

Neal sighed, "Appleton has his hand in so many pies I can't even guess. This goes so deep and stretches far and wide."

Neal looked at Jones, "The GM bailout, Appleton. He has connections to suppliers. Oil, gas hikes, Appleton. Mortgage crisis, Appleton. The list goes on. Hopefully we can use Michelle to get to him. He has a weakness for dumb blondes."

Neal left the viewing room to call Mozzie.

* * *

"So Michelle will work with us?" Neal asked.

"Anything for the chance of less time and she seemed eager too." Peter responded.

Neal made a questioning face.

"She had wanted to work with us and now she gets a taste."

"So what's the deal?" Neal asked.

"If we get enough evidence to take Appleton down, she gets to go, if not, she will get prosecuted."

"That's pretty cut and dry" Neal exclaimed.

"We want her to work and we have given her ample motivation." Peter said with a grin.

Neal picked up his coat and said, "Have a good night."

"I'll give you a ride, Neal, hang on just a sec." Peter offered, grabbing his stuff. Then added, "It's cold outside."

"You still have that song in your head, don't you?" Neal asked.

"Yes, you too?"

"You know it." Neal replied.

* * *

On the way to Neal's Peter asked, "Remember the car chase last week?"

"Of course, you threw your sandwich at me."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Well, Henry is saying he was a pawn in his cousin's plan. We're going to have to look into that. Henry says Valerie, his cousin, also does consulting work for banks and put him up to it."

"No more stake outs, I hope." Neal said.

"You mean, no more stake outs with deviled ham." Peter smiled and then added, "We'll see"."

Peter pulled over, "See you in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The daylight peeked into Neal's window. Neal sat up and stretched.

Walking over to the window Neal saw that dark clouds covered the sky to the Northwest, better take the umbrella today, he thought.

Neal showered and was happy that today he didn't have to wear that damn CIS polo shirt.

He had a skinny tie in mind that would go with his black suit and blue shirt. The thought of looking nice, as opposed to regular, cheered him up.

Neal would talk to Peter as to the plan that would bring down Appleton and how he could help.

* * *

"Sorry, Neal", Peter said, "I'm not sure we have a spot for you, especially after that stunt you pulled with Fowler."

"Peter" Neal implored him, "I need to be involved in catching this guy." Neal paused then added, " At least let me hear the plan."

"We have a sting setup" Peter said, "We'll go over it and you can sit in."

"A sting is a con, that's right up my alley"

"It's a sting" Peter repeated. "We have the morning meeting in a few minutes, and a new case."

"Going after Valerie?" Neal asked.

"No that'll be another day."

Peter headed up to his office where Diana was waiting for him.

"Where did Mozzie get his info?" She asked, "It all checks out."

"He has some shady connections." Peter said absently, then asked, "What else have you found out?"

* * *

Neal was the last into the conference room, still pouting about not being included in taking down Appleton.

Peter looked at Neal, stared at him. Without saying a word he let Neal know he was offended, hurt by his mistrust.

Peter put down the stack of folders. "I have just learned some new information that changes what I expect we'll be doing for a little while."

Cryptic Neal thought, but interested.

"While I had planned to move us all onto a case of counterfeited bearer bonds, which Neal has some excellent knowledge in, we will continue on in the Appleton case."

Neal slumped in his chair.

"Neal we will need your help in pulling off a type of Spanish Prisoner 'sting'. We think that Appleton believes you pulled out the information that was held in the music box."

Peter then looked at Neal, "Sorry for what I said earlier, we need your help."

"For those of you that might not be familiar with the Spanish Prisoner 'sting', we get Appleton to give up what he believes is little to get what is big, but the big thing is non-existent."

Neal jumped in, "So we'll get him to give up details about the illegal activities he is involved in, in exchange for the contents of the music box."

"Right" Peter agreed, "We're going to need your little friend too."

"The Senate is in recess and Appleton is in his home district, just uptown. Michelle and you will be seated near him at either the Blue Water Grill or Peter Lugar Steak House.

"He knows who you are, but of course he doesn't think you know about him." Peter slid out the case folder to everyone. Neal opened his and saw a picture of Appleton, Neal thought he looked like a smug SOB. It was his latest Senate picture.

Peter offered, "You will be telling Michelle how you need something, this is where your expertise is needed, it'll be one of the things listed in the file here that we know he's into. You'll get up to make a call or use the restroom and Appleton will approach Michelle."

"And the ball is in play" Neal finished.

"Appleton goes to the Blue Water Grill every Friday night and Peter Lugar's on Saturday when he's in town." Peter explained, "We're hoping to get into the steakhouse to give us some extra time. Neal you'll need to bring Michelle up to speed."

"I may need to change the plan a little, but I like it.' Neal said.

* * *

Neal was enjoying the filet mignon and lobster and Michelle was playing with her big eyed tuna. Appleton was to the right and just behind Neal. Neal could see Appleton's arm in his peripheral vision, but that didn't matter, he was in ear-shot.

Michelle smiled at Appleton, and he at her. She could see he recognized Neal.

The table on Neal's left emptied and then Neal started, "We need to get access to the Brijot Imaging System millimeter wave scanners."

Michelle was playing a less dumb, but still dingy version of the receptionist, she asked, "What are you talking about, a million wave whats?"

Neal got low to the table and whispered knowing Appleton would hear. "We need a high tech x-ray machine, like they use now in airports, we'll be able to x-ray the box to pull off the code embedded in the jewels."

Michelle looked confused, "OK, um, I have a friend that works at a veterinarian, he's got an x-ray, but that's not what you're asking for."

Neal looked to the ceiling, then back to Michelle, "That will be the wrong frequency, it'll go too deep, we won't get anything out of that."

"Oh, I know..duh" Michelle said, "My cousin, Claire, works at the Downtown Hospital doing x-rays, she might be able to help."

Neal held his head in his hands, "OK, go call her."

Michelle got up and went toward the bathrooms and payphones.

Appleton leaned over to Neal, "Sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear you. I worked with Lockheed Martin and National Institute of Justice awhile back and more or less fell into Rapiscan, one of the companies that make the full body scanners."

Appleton didn't want to give too much away, "Do you need to scan people before you transport them somewhere?"

Neal thought that was funny, he knows Appleton heard the conversation about the 'box' and 'jewels'.

"No, I just have something delicate that needs to be scanned. It's worth a lot of money, but I need to scan it before I sell it. We need the money to save her home." Neal nodded in the direction of Michelle.

"Her mom is in the hospital and is now expected to die. The house was put up to pay those bills and Michelle just lost her job, she worked with Gary Bowers, the software millionaire..."

Appleton interrupted, "I know Gary"

"... she was out too much. Oh!" Neal continued sarcastically, "Well, it seems to be my lucky day."

Neal moved back to an upright position as if to dismiss Appleton. He wondered if he would bite.

He did, just when Neal was ready to go look for Michelle.

"I think we can be of mutual benefit to one another." Appleton said, "I'm Jonas Appleton."

"Call me ...Nick", Neal watched as Appleton realized that Neal didn't know who he was.

"I have enough influence that I think I can save your friend's home too." Appleton offered.

"Really? You must be connected then. Anything I have is yours for saving it, well, almost anything." Neal said.

Neal thought to himself, I think I have him hooked, but something isn't right.

* * *

Peter sat in the van next to Jones, listening to Neal and Appleton.

Mozzie jumped into the van through the back door.

"Hey there suit and ... junior suit. Neal still inside?"

Peter and Jones both jumped, then Jones cupped his hands to his earphones.

Peter pulled his off, disgusted that Mozzie showed up right now. "Yes he is. What do you want, Mozzie?"

"Appleton has a full file on Neal." He waited a second, "A full file on Neal and on Michelle."

Peter was shocked.

"Appleton texted one off his goons to ransack Neal's place as soon as he saw him here. I'd be willing to bet that someone is going through Michelle's place as well, but that's not all."

"How do you know this?" Peter asked.

Mozzie handed him a cell phone. "I lifted this off the guy going into Neal's place when he was crossing the street."

Peter looked at the phone, read the text and then picked up the mic, "Michelle, get Neal out of there, both of you have been compromised."

* * *

Michelle ran back to their table, "Nick, we gotta go, it's my momma."

She grabbed him by the arm. Neal threw down far too many twenty dollar bills and ran out.

Once in the van, Neal asked Peter, "What's going on?"

"Read this." Peter said handing over the phone.

"I thought it seemed too easy."

Peter said, "Now read the next one."

"Holy shhh" Neal didn't complete it with Michelle in the van. "Good thing June is out."

"We have agents headed there right now, as well as Michelle's. We've talked with Appleton's Secret Service detail and once he walks out he will be arrested."

Michelle was starting to freak out a little, "What is going on?"

Neal started to hand her the phone and then said "Read this one first."

The phone said "search Neal's place find anything we can use."

"Now read this one." Neal said,

The second message read, "then kill him make it look like an accident."

* * *

The Secret Service agent came out just ahead of Appleton and waved him out. Peter was right there and said, "Senator Appleton, you're under arrest."Peter had one hand cuffed when the Secret Service agent gave it an extra squeeze and then took over the cuffing, The agent obviously didn't like Appleton. Jones read the Senator his rights.

Peter used his gloved hand to pull Appleton's cell phone out of his jacket pocket and scrolled through the text messages.

"Right there it is." Peter said almost under his breath. Everything he needed to convict him.

* * *

Neal opened the door and Elizabeth asked, "Is Italian OK? Where's Peter?"

"Sure. He's finding a parking spot." Neal said.

"Oh, OK, Hope you don't mind, USA is playing Elf all week. and I really like this song.

El started singing alone with Zooey Deschanel and Neal picked up Will Ferrell's part.

Peter opened the door and saw them watching TV and singing the song that had been stuck in his head all week.

He had made it just in time to sing with them, "Baby, it's cold outside."

~END~


End file.
